The present invention relates to a new and improved method of increasing the wear or abrasion resistance of a vulcanized elastomeric body, typically for instance a tire, cone or V-belt, conveyor belt, resilient element, hose, floor covering or the like, by changing its state of stress.
A prior art method for increasing the wear resistance of rubber tires contemplates separately fabricating the tread and the casing or carcass which are then vulcanized. The diameter of the tread ring is somewhat larger than that of the carcass. By exerting a large pressure upon the entire tread ring there is obtained an intimate bond with the tire carcass. As a result, there is produced a compaction and appreciable compressive stresses in the tread ring which lead to a considerable improvement in the wear resistance of the tire tread.